chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
SCION
SCION, Serial number E-712 is a specially created combat unit designed to be a field commander for Dark Legion forces. Built sometime in late 3240, SCION is unusual for the fact that he possesses self-awareness, though he is not constructed from any recognized Artificial Intelligence program, though the means through which he speaks, acts, and moves seems to mimic life too well. In truth, SCION's origins go back to 3222 during the Great War on Mobius in which then Warmaster Julian Kintobor, before his betrayal devised a robot that was the result of advanced Roboticization that he had not perfected at that point. Kintobor had aimed to create a unit like SCION and his five brothers before his coup d'etat, though he could not go through with it due to the easier to create SWAT Unit, but by 3240, Kintobor had spent enough time in the Home Universe to become familiarized with means of 'Mind Uploading' through UEG Artificial Intelligence. Though technically part of the Dark Legion, meaning that he would be under the command of Doctor Finitevus, he takes his orders from Kintobor. In the field, he commands other units of the Abandoned, Roboticized UNSC soldiers left for dead, now pledged as part of Robotnik's contribution to the legion, aside Finitevus' cyborg Humans and Mobians. He takes his practical orders from Finitevus as deception and subterfuge on Kintobor's part, as why would the Doctor ever create a robot that could think for itself and have choice? Currently in December of 3241, SCION is in the Gorges 86-2 system, Forerunner Designate 'Epoloch', on the Shield World Requiem. His mission is to locate and secure the Forerunner High General, known as the Didact. The process of taking brain tissue, even partially, and scanning it through his usual method of Roboticizing produced a unit of unparalleled intelligence, though the process is slower as units also need to be indoctrinated. Some of his failures managed to remember parts of their previous existence and needed to be terminated and restarted. SCION technically exists all within his five brothers as a sort of fragmented intelligence. In close proximity to one another, his positronic AI core, copied and back-engineered from UEG specs allows him to share processes between platforms, allowing him to adapt his combat style on the fly so that he can quite literally be in two places at once. Though he can share fragments of his core intelligence, they can only communicate at the speed of light regularly, limiting his ability to share intelligence to relatively close positions. SCION's personality is somewhat taken from his previous host, and he does not know who that is as only the vaguest of details remain. All he knows is that his donor was male, which influenced his decision to adopt male personalities. Aside from that, the information of his biological predecessor is unknown. Though he is designated as a unit commander, SCION believes he was created for another reason that has not been revealed to him. SCION's technical abbreviation is '22 SCION-712', with the '22' indicating his Reboot number. This number determines which restart the unit is on. Upon destruction, another SCION unit will be activated, turning him into '23 SCION-712' As he is part of the E-series, SCION is the younger 'brother' of E-100 Zero, E-101 Beta, E-102 Gamma, E-103 Delta, E-104 Epsilon, E-105 Zeta, as well as the ill-fated E-123 Omega. Though Units E-101 through E-104 are still active, they share none of E-712's responsibility, being designed for a different war of a different age. Trivia * Scion was known to carry an R45 handgun with an extended magazine. However, as a main weapon, he would choose to use a Fifty. List of Appearances * Heart of Chaos (First Appearance) Category:Character Category:Robotnik Category:Military